Handheld coating material dispensing devices of various types are well-known. There are, for example, the guns illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,882; 4,002,777; and, 4,285,446. There are also the Ransburg model REA 3, REA 4, REA 70, REA 90, REM and M-90 guns, all available from ITW Ransburg, 320 Phillips Avenue, Toledo, Ohio, 43612-1493. No representation is intended by this listing that a thorough search of all material prior art has been conducted, or that no better art than that listed is available. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
The terms “front,” “rear,” “top,” “bottom,” and the like are used for convenience in explanation and understanding of the invention only, and are not intended to be, nor should they be considered as, used in any limiting sense.